My Eternal Soccer
by RandomGirl777
Summary: [OC Submission OPEN] During his Trip in America, Endou Mamoru finds a 10 year old girl watching him teach kids younger than herself, soccer. Talking and Playing soccer with her, She finds herself in the Soccer World. At the age of 13, she moves to Japan, and enters into Hirogami Gakuen and their Soccer Team, and the Holy Road, to only find the man who made her darkness disappear...


**My Eternal Soccer  
Prologue – Ashiya Hikari**

**Inazuma Eleven / GO series © Level-5  
My OC © Nanami**

* * *

**「****Soccer isn't really a **_**Terrible**_** thing. Even if it lays a dark past on you, just kicking the ball with Friends and Rivals, makes you really glad Soccer is there!****」**** – ****Endou Mamoru**

* * *

_"What's wrong?" Endou said while walking to a girl who looked around the age of 10. _

_ The girl looked up to the see the 22 year old man. They had a staring contest, until Endou coughed, breaking the silence. _

_ "Do you like soccer?" He asked the girl._

_ No replying, the girl nodded _**No**_._

_ This kinda broke Endou's heart. _

_ "Eh?"_

_ "I hate it." _

_ The next day, Endou had never forgot the girl who didn't like soccer. So he returned to the place he was yesterday. A park to teach kids soccer. What he didn't expect, was that she was there again. _

_ Watching kids play soccer, while she sat._

_ Again, he walked up to her._

_ The same scene as yesterday. _

_ And the next day._

_ And the next day._

_ And the next day… _

_ …_

_ "A present." Endou gave the girl a box, that looked big enough for a Soccer ball to fit in._

_ "…" Not wanting to be rude, she took the box and opened it._

_ A card and a soccer ball was in it._

_**Happy Birthday, Ashiya Hikari**_

* * *

Hikari slowly opened her eyes, showing her Silver (or gray /either one/) eyes. She sat up with her bed hair.

Today was her first day of school at _Hirogami Gakuen_.

* * *

_**Ashiya Hikari's Voice**_

_ I guess I should self-introduce myself. I'm Ashiya Hikari, I'm 13 years old, and a second-year in Hirogami Gakuen. I just transferred there. _

_ Let me tell you about my past. I know it's weird for someone you barely know about is just now telling you about their past, but I can't help it. If we're going to get along, you should know. _

_In my past, I never really had a good relationship with my parents, I was always alone. The one who would watch me is my Nanny, oh – I'm in Japan, not in America… Eto, A babysitter. _

_I'm Japanese, but I was born in America. _

_Point one: Remember and always remember; I tend to say what I have in mind. It may hurt some people, but I can't help that habit._

_For Hirogami Gakuen, I'm planning on joining the soccer club, so I could join the Holy Road. This year, girls can join. FII let girls join, so the Holy Road decided to let Girls join. _

_Not much girls really enjoy the fun of Soccer, so that's why there's not as much girls who join the soccer club, unless they want to be Managers. _

_ Ah, it's time for me to go. _

_ Till next time, stay toon._

* * *

**A/N: :'D IDC how many stories I post up, I just love Inazuma Eleven so much. XD **

**Eto, if you want to Submit an OC, just PM/Review to tell me and I'll PM you za form. **

**And, a little requirements… If you don't mind OwO!**

**1: No Mary-Sues. I'm sure people are familiar about this. I just think people who are "Perfect" or People who think they're "Perfect" are just… A character I cannot write without making that character a bad person.**

**2: Positions Open: Goalkeeper, Defenders, Mid-fielders, Forwards**

**3: **REQUIREMENT FOR GOALKEEPER: MUST BE A BOY. And c****ould he be like… Hmm, he loves SOCCER VERY MUCH, but he doesn't have that much of a leadership to lead the Soccer Team, and he's a bit mean in the beginning, but has a Love Interest on my OC, Ashiya Hikari, later on the series.**

**4: At least most of the Boys would be Accept. Why? Because I believe most girls aren't WILLING to join the soccer club. ****[70% Boy OCs will be Accepted, 30% Girl OCs will be Accepted]**

**5: **THIS TAKES PLACE A YEAR LATER AFTER GO. SO TENMA'S A SECOND YEAR. CANON CHARACTERS WILL HAVE AN APPEARANCE AROUND THE ENDING OF THE CHAPTERS OR SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE.**

**6: At least 2-4 Managers would be Accepted.**

**7: Could you girls/guys make like NEW OCs for me to write? The OCs you have are fine, but I just want to write with NEW Ones, IDK Why, but just please. (XD This felt like it made no since)**

**8: If you want your OC to have a Love Interest in someone in Raimon or on the Team, just TELL ME. (Or if they have something to do with them)**

**9: Please TRY to make your OCs Hissatus' ORIGINAL, and PLEASE DESCRIBE IT WELL ENOUGH FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND. **

**10: **_**Hirogami's **_**Soccer Club has a lazy some-what personality, so please try to make your OC a bit lazy, but then hardworking later on. Also please try to make it so they don't seem like **_**perfect**_** in Soccer, at least at the dense level. **

**Eto, if I had missed anything for my Requirement thingy, I'll just tell you~**

**Not to be picky, but yeah.**

**I just can't write well (or GOOD) as the others Fanfictioners. **

****Prologue was a bit *beep-ish wasn't it? But please don't get bored… I promise it'll probably GET EXCITING IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS.**

*****This FanFic was inspired by A "Thank You" idea I thought of when I was watching this one anime, I forgot what the name was, but still. I think this Story would Probably have my FULL ATTENTION to it. And yeah. **

**Nanami Outto, Desu!**


End file.
